


glory days

by vivahate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, hinata deserves the world tbh, sort of?? speculations count right??, spoilers for chapter 369
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivahate/pseuds/vivahate
Summary: And the thing is Hinata is supposed to be overjoyed. Gallivanting around with happiness and maybe even gloating a bit. That’s what Tobio counted on when planning this whole trip. Instead, Hinata’s just frozen on the spot, staring lifelessly at the wall as if it’s stolen all his dreams and spat in his face.Kageyama doesn’t get it. Who wouldn’t feel on top of the world if they were so highly esteemed as to have an entire mural dedicated to them in their hometown?





	glory days

The longer Hinata stays silent, the more nervous Kageyama feels. 

He wonders if it was a mistake, conspiring with their teammates to organize a small detour for him and Hinata to be able to visit Miyagi for a couple of days. For Kageyama to be able to show Hinata personally what the media will surely latch onto sooner rather than later. 

And the thing is Hinata is supposed to be overjoyed. Gallivanting around with happiness and maybe even gloating a bit. That’s what Tobio counted on when planning this whole trip. Instead, Hinata’s just frozen on the spot, staring lifelessly at the wall as if it’s stolen all his dreams and spat in his face. 

Kageyama doesn’t get it. Who wouldn’t feel on top of the world if they were so highly esteemed as to have an entire mural dedicated to them in their hometown? 

And is the artwork a sight to behold. Even Kageyama who is entirely clueless about art can appreciate the sheer thought of detail and nostalgic meaning put into it. Hinata depicted midair at the highest point of his trademark jump, poised to spike and painted entirely in shades of orange, except for the enormous black wings sprouting from his back and splattering the length of the wall with inky feathers.

_ The flying boy from Japan that stole the stage and everyone’s hearts. _

Hinata’s debut in the professional world of volleyball was nothing less of a boom, immediately met with admiration or trepidation among allies and rivals alike. And while Kageyama’s not surprised at all by how Hinata seems to steadily grow more and more adored by fans from all over the world, especially now that he’s been invited - fucking _ finally _ \- to play for the national volleyball team, on route to represent Japan in the Olympics in a handful of months, Hinata himself doesn’t seem to realize the high regard everyone holds him to.

Of course, the success hasn’t been achieved without sacrifices. 

_It must’ve been hard_, people would say sympathetically. _Having to play separately after being partners for so long._

_ It wasn’t_, Kageyama would say, with no bite or contempt in his voice, not a trace of lingering defensiveness left from his juvenile years. It wasn’t more painful than watching Hinata’s talents be dismissed over and over again in their home country. Wasn’t more painful than having doors and opportunities be opened up to him so easily when someone he saw as his equal in everything was continuously denied the chance to grow in all the ways he was meant to. 

All these things Kageyama never says, but he’s never had to. Hinata knows and as far as Kageyama’s concerned his opinion is the only one that matters anyway. 

He would like to hear Hinata’s opinion _ now_, or at the very least coax some reaction out of him. Kageyama’s getting antsy with nerves and the impending feeling of dread at the possibility that he may have severely miscalculated something. May have overlooked something crucial. 

To most people Hinata Shouyou may seem like a bottomless enigma that always leaves people _wondering_ with how seamlessly he can go from easy smiles and airy laughs to intense and downright terrifying in his singleminded concentration in two seconds flat. But Kageyama is not most people. And they’ve been partners (and boyfriends) long enough for Kageyama to be able to tell if Hinata’s upset or bothered by something. And Hinata has seemed to be doing just fine up until the moment he laid his eyes on the wall. 

Kageyama likes to think that he knows Hinata well. And he likes to think that he’s become much better at expressing himself than before.

They’ve had the same sign for their sets since high school, but recently Kageyama’s taken to outright pointing at Hinata before their quick attacks with a near manic glint in his eyes, a daring flaunt to their opponents saying, _ I’m going to set to him next. And there’s not a damned thing you can do to stop him. _

Just like that, Kageyama’s become much more outright in his speech, too. Saying exactly what he means and not pulling back any punches, especially when it comes to Hinata or their respective careers. 

“You’ve been doing well.” Kageyama says to fill the deafening silence and also because they did cross an entire prefecture to get here and socially inept or not, he has a point to get across. “You’ve caught everyone’s attention just like you wanted.” 

Hinata stays silent, eyes still fixed on the wall and lips parted slightly, an expression on his face Kageyama can’t quite read, but longs to understand all the same. 

“You don’t have to prove yourself to anyone anymore.” Kageyama continues, undeterred, eyeing the mural with the same kind of appreciativeness he’d look at Hinata back in high school after they’d successfully pull off a monster quick. “Don’t think you’re sleek about your insane training regiment either - I know you’ve been pushing yourself like an idiot. Stop that. The world has seen you, Hinata. And they won’t be able to look away.” _ Same as I have not been able to look away since middle school._ “You can rest easy now.” 

The next few heartbeats pass in a blur as no sooner does Kageyama get the last of his words out than Hinata finally turns to look at him and Kageyama blanches at the sight of the fat tears sliding freely down his boyfriend’s cheeks. 

Kageyama panics.

No words of comfort will come to him through the haze of fear clouding his judgement and all he can do is hover uselessly, mentally berating himself for clearly going overboard. 

Before a light snicker breaks through his frenzied thoughts.

“Only you can make a pep talk sound like a funeral speech, Bakageyama.” Hinata says around another light chuckle, and even though his eyes are still brimmed with tears, there is a hum of amusement laced in his voice that makes Kageyama feel lightheaded with relief. _ Oh_. 

These are tears of mirth. Hinata is overwhelmed with happiness, not heartache. Kageyama did not unwittingly cause his boyfriend distress in his feat to accomplish the very opposite. 

_ Thank Gods. _Kageyama heaves a sigh of relief, visibly deflating and when Hinata turns to him searchingly, hand rubbing at his eyes, Kageyama is there in an instant, enveloping the other boy in his arms. Hinata sags against him and Kageyama takes his weight easily, relishing in the familiar warmth and the thought that he’s able to offer comfort in turn to the one person who matters more to him than anyone. 

“Tobio.” Hinata says eventually, voice soft and as always Kageyama’s heart leaps in his chest at the way his name sounds on Hinata’s tongue. “You know you’re amazing, right?” 

Involuntarily Kageyama’s mouth twitches into a smile.

“So you keep saying.” He agrees, running gentle fingers through fiery hair, a gesture once used to grip, to scold, now nothing but a soothing movement. 

“And you know,” Hinata continues, leaning his face into Kageyama’s hand, trusting, seeking, and Kageyama has to swallow heavily around the lump forming in his throat. “That I love you so very much. You know that, right?” 

Something warm unfurls inside Kageyama’s chest. Something fierce and golden like the very personification of the sun in front of him. Like the sleep soft smile that greets him unfailingly with each morning that breaks over their tiny shared apartment. Like the pair of loving eyes always sparkling back at him. 

“I know.” Kageyama says, leaning in to press a lingering kiss to Hinata’s forehead: the flutter of Hinata’s eyelashes butterfly soft against his skin. “I love you more, though.” 

Hinata snorts and Kageyama grins broadly against his hair in response. What started as an inside joke from an offhand remark by exasperated teammates that _ surely _ the pair of them would be no less competitive in the matters of romance than they were in everything else, has grown into a grounding back and forth between just the two of them. Kageyama can’t help but cherish it just like he cherishes everything else about the boy in his arms. Holding everything Hinata is willing to offer close to his heart and treasuring every moment. 

“Impossible!” Hinata declares predictably, routinely and Kageyama feels no less special and flustered than the first time Hinata confessed to him, face impossibly red and stuttering around each word. And it’s all Kageyama can do not to drown himself in the memory and all the light Hinata has to offer. He closes his eyes and glides his lips over Hinata’s forehead in a feather light touch, soft, soft, softer than the summer breeze playing with the tail end of a curtain. 

“Tobio.” Hinata says, sounding winded and Kageyama knows what’s coming before he’s even started. “_Thank you. _For bringing me here, for always having my back. I would’ve never -” And Kageyama has to interrupt, has to kiss him. _ Has to_. The muffled sound of surprise against his mouth is not enough to falter his resolve. They’ve gone over this million times. Kageyama will interrupt million times more. 

“Stop that.” Kageyama whispers as he pulls back, breath damp against Hinata’s skin. “Who the hell thanks his setter for tosses? I owe it to you just as much, if not more, for getting this far.” Hinata’s looking up at him with eyes that show barely suppressed affection but also traces of the stubbornness Kageyama’s experienced with first-hand, a sure sign that Hinata’s gearing up for a counterargument. So Kageyama softens his face into a small genuine smile, one reserved for his partner alone and the hitch in Hinata’s breath is immediate and audible. Kageyama carries on, “There’s no need for thanks between the two of us.” 

Kageyama watches with smug satisfaction as Hinata’s face darkens into a deep shade of pink well to the very tips of his ears and he doubles over as if in pain, bumping his head heavily against Kageyama’s chest. 

“Stupid Kageyama!” Hinata complains, accompanied with an exaggerated groan, “How am I supposed to win after you give me a smile like that? It’s not fair!”

“You’ll live.” Kageyama says, deadpan and Hinata snickers, finally looking up at him, though his face is still beet red. And Kageyama can’t even bring himself to be annoyed, is helpless against Hinata’s smiles, his touches, his everything. “Wanna grab meat buns on the way back?” 

Hinata’s face brightens impossibly more. Kageyama can’t stop looking at him. 

“Just like old times?” Hinata asks eagerly, gliding his hands over Kageyama’s arms in his excitement. 

“Yeah.” Kageyama whispers, strangely timid, reluctant to disturb a moment bigger than them. He laces their fingers together, giving a gentle squeeze. “Just like old times.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i've had the idea of future karasuno students creating a mural dedicated to area icon hinata shouyou for ages and i just had to get it out of my system. also i've not been coping well with the manga developments at all. 
> 
> oh and there's a very shameless reference from mdzs in here, because i couldn't help myself. 
> 
> come say hi to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobioer)!


End file.
